The Werewolf, The Witchs, and The Magical Closet
by Queen Red Rum
Summary: An abused witch transports herself into the middle of Remus Lupin's lesson he has no other chose then become her Guardian (and love), her and new friends shake life at Hogwarts like a martini. Twists and secrets discovered
1. Default Chapter

The Werewolf, The Witches, and the Magical Closet  
(Sing with "If I Were an Oscar Mayer Weiner")  
I wish I owned Harry Potter  
For that would be very sweet  
And Sirius Black would be alive,  
Standing next to me  
And if I owned Harry Potter  
Remus would be in love with me  
But since I don't own Harry Potter  
Please don't try to sue me  
(I am definitely the Queen of Cheesiness)   
  
The Doorway to Hogwarts  
A Door Somewhere Near Here The pounding of my ears echoed, as the silent screams seemed to ricochet from one side of my skull to the other, I fell the pain coursing through my blood. My eyes slowly opened to a disastrous sight, my step father lay next to me, cold, bloody, broken, and dead. A smile twitches at my lips, my step father married my mother when I was 4, and beat me since I was 3, while they were dating. You would think the abuse of a woman's only child would make her dump the guy, well not my mother.

In fact, she beats me worse then he, my step father being an idiot thought that he could just keep beating me with physical force, my mother being intelligent (but evil) knew she wouldn't be able to conquer over me seeing how I surpassed her in strength, intellect, and wisdom by the age of 11, used other instruments for my beatings. She was the one I truly feared, but my step father's the one I killed.

Last night my step father came home upset from he's stupid, low paying job, and was even more enraged when I informed him she was spending the night with her boy toy of the week thought he would have revenge by fooling around on her, unfortunately he had chosen he's victim, me. He softly pushed me against the wall and put he's hands up my shirt, I punch him in the face, flinging him to the wall opposite the wall I was on in our huge hall (taking part of my shirt with him. He staggered over to me, took my shoulders and threw me into the wall behind me I felt the pain crack through my head. He thinks he won so he started to stride away, I muster all my strength and hurl myself at him, landing on he's back and jerk he's head it as hard as I could and he fell dead. My injury finally registered to my body and I fell unconscious next to he's corpse.

I hear my mother open the front door and foot steps. I stumble to my bedroom, quietly close the door behind me and go over to my closet and buried myself in my clothes and, grabbed at the cross that hangs delicately around my neck and prayed  
"**God**, Heaven sounds perfect and all, but I want to be at peace on earth before I rest in pieces. I want to live before I die. If there is a time you could answer my prayers, have my closet be magical and have the door to Narnia on the back of my closet. In Jesus' name Amen"


	2. Examination Coherent Imagination

Chapter 2 Examination and Coherent Imagination  
  
I lean on to the end of my closet only to discover the doors of a wardrobe open and I fall flat onto my hand on solid ground. A here an adult man say awkwardly "That is definitely not Professor Snape in your grandma clothes." I then realize that my only clothing visible was only my school uniform skirt, knee high length black boots, and a black sports bra. My cheeks began to blush, but was cut off by the sound of the steps equal to that of my mother. I roll onto my back and look up into her face; her wavy black hair fell down to her breasts, her unemotional icy silver eyes gave me a twisted evil look I know so well, her gold tinted ivory skin was dull and seemed dead. Her blood red lips were warped into her normal smirk; she thought it was funny that I was going to die. I flipped myself up looking at her in horror. She stood at 5'7", two inches taller then me, her black wand in her left hand aimed at me, then I hear the adult man's angelic voice scream "Riddiculius" And she was now dressed a clown out fit, makeup and all. He hurried to me and lifted me with ease and carried me away

Remus POV  
I carry the girl running to the Hospital Wing with my class paddling along behind me. The girl in my arms was scarcely dressed, she was small and unhealthily slender, yet still seemed muscular and curved. Blood rippled across her boyishly short silver hair. Bruises decorated her gold tinted ivory skin. She was young, around my class's age. She was pretty and had a wand fasten around her waist.

I hear a quote that I had lived my life by echo in my mind "Wrap your troubles in Dreams, and dream your troubles away", I have dreamt away true reality, living in my mind, my mind being a fairy tale castle, with some passages that you shall not wish to walk through for they are full of memories and thoughts that you don't want to see, are imagine. I have locked them away in the dungeons; if I give you the key, do you believe you could make them truly live me alone? Make them go away, make the pain evaporate, make my reminiscences fade away. Make reality leave me alone!

RemusPOV The young girl lay their making sudden and jerky movements, like she was having a nightmare. Then she called out "...leave me alone!" Her brilliant icy blue eyes stared around brimming with paranoia. "Where...where am I?" Her soft melodic voice whispered in bewilderment. I answer her softly "Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry "Oh" She answered with a smile on her pretty face. "And who are you?" I ask sweetly "I know who I am, my question is who are YOU?!"


	3. About The Mystery Girl

About The Mystery Girl  
  
Before I pull you farther into the story that is my life you should know these qualities I have; I am a kindred spirit, kind, and insane. My mental illnesses are that I'm Borderline (taking moody to the next level), I completely ignore the fact that I am anti-social, forcing myself to make believe I have conscience, and doing pretty well at being a very nice person who does not plan on killing you, acute paranoia, and a mild form of schizophrenic, schizotypal, I don't suffer from my insanity, I enjoy every moment of it. You see I formed these "illnesses" so that I could hide from the actuality of a nightmare that I lived in. So those who will understand me may say that I'm just being my odd self. These people most likely are crazy too, the truth being I'm a friendly eccentric sweetheart. I know I'm different from others, but I'm beautiful on the inside, for my wounds don't reach my heart, I am brave and daring to a point of insanity that has yet to be reached, I am an angel at heart. I gave her a smile reserved for Marauders, the weirder of the Weaselys, and Luna Lovegood. Nutcase, is she, always liked them "Remus Lupin, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts" I studied this Remy chap and saw he was young, early or mid 30ties, premature silver hairs, tall, 6'4"ish, intelligent golden hazel eyes, and muscular. He seemed friendly enough, so I answered him...  
  
Hello, vote for me as Queen of the world (and or Universe) and, guess what... I'll love you! If you want to know more about me and/or my plans for world domination check out my profile. I will give you something if you help me conquer the earth, Galaxy, and/or Universe. The bigger domination you help me with the bigger the prize (for instance; help me take over the world you get New York, help me take over the Galaxy get America, help me take over the Universe get the whole United States of America. I am Queen of everything, even though everything don't know it yet

Queen Criss-Cross Red Rum Moony ending transmission beam me up, Scotty


	4. Dead Daemon WAlking

Dead Daemon Walking "Daemon" He gave me a cautious look (Daemon sounds to close to Demon for he's liking) "Daemon..." Think, think, THINK!! A last name affiliated with no evil groups (coughDeath-eaterscough) and common. "Daemon Jones" I said thinking of my crush on the muggle boy next door, Nick Jones, twin of the neighborhood bully, Max Jones. He nodded smiling. Dumbledore glided in, gave me an all knowing look, informed me I would be intending Hogwarts and was to be sorted later that evening at dinner, and we would talk later. And glided right back out of the infirmry with out in inquisitions, no nothing. He seems loony, I like loony.  
  
That night at dinner McGonagall stood by the three legged stool that held a hat on it and called out "Jones, Daemon" I walked up, my mind wheeling with questions and crazy answers, I sat and she placed the hat on my head, and heard a voice, I haven't heard before. "Interesting, curious really, you are not who you claim to be." My mind gasps in horror "Don't worry, I see pureness in your heart, no evil intentions, so we shall keep your true heritage a secret." I sigh in relief, then he's voice starts to speak "Studious, shrewd, and meticulous in everything you attempt, you welcome a challenge with a calm mind and wit. But Ravenclaw is not for you, you are to opinionated and persuasive to belong their." He read some more of my mind and started speaking again  
  
"You are good-natured, hardworking, with a strong sense of fair play. Friendly and loyal, you have a natural trusting personality, but Hufflepuff is not for you, for unlike Hufflepuff, after being deceived are lied to you become suspicious of those people and tend not to trust them every again, whereas Hufflepuffs forgive and forget." Pause and starts again  
  
"Brave and chivalrous in the face of a challenge, loyal and convicted to the causes you believe in and those you care about, you are the epitome of what it is to be a noble witch. Always honorable, you are always willing to help anyone who is in need with legendary valor although the other people would prefer it if you minded your own business much of the time. You have the heart of a hero. Gryffindor is where your heart belongs. But schooling's for your brain and Gryffindor has nothing to teach you."  
  
"Cunning, ambitious, and relentless, you shall be infamous thoughout Slytherin as the true Slytherin. Observant and calculating, you are careful in choosing friends as everyone is a potential Death-eater or murderer. Many people like to confuse the driven nature and elitist attitudes of Slytherins with evilness; however you simply understand that to the victor goes the spoils and to hell with the opposition. You are kind hearted and anti-evil. But I know who you are And I know you don't like it But..." "SLYTHERIN!!" 


	5. The Facts About MY Story

The Facts of MY Story

This is my story I own the plot which means I can change it up a tad Differences from my story compared to The Harry Potter Books

Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew the night Harry's parents were killed (muggle street had not been blown up, either).

Dumbledore and Remus Lupin had known about the change, clearing Sirius of all charges.

Sirius raised Harry Potter in #5 Privet Drive for the Blood Protection to still work.

He is an auror and The History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts

To straighten up some things, in my story Remus Lupin is 33, Sirius is 33 ½, and Severus is 34.

In the words of I this is not the end it is just to be continued on the next chapter...

"As the Northern Star I am as constant" Shakespeare

A lot of words from Queen Criss-Cross, I would like to apoligise for my misspelling of auror, thanks Baby Bush for catching my mistake! I have changed it! I will be adding on chapters as I go and it will soon be evident why it is PG-13 (Violence, Action Adventure, and illegal [this is what they call kissing these days] sexual content) Friends to be made next chapter Shout out to my original characters Melissa [queen of all tarts], Aubrey, and me, Daemon!

Next Stop

Is Unknown


End file.
